Level 9/Dreamworld
| moves = 30 | target = 22,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 46 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *This level imitates its counterpart in Reality, except that candies fall at the start, and there is icing covering some of the jelly squares, making this level harder than it is. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Keep the moon scale balanced at all times. *Break the icing, and you should have no problem completing this level, especially during the moon struck. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 22,000 points. Hence, an additional 55,000 points for two stars and an additional 77,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 75.00 (77,000 - 44,000) points / 44,000 points × 100% = 75.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 50.00%(99,000 - 66,000) points / 66,000 points × 100% = 50.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The icing are not hard to clear with five colours but with the high two and three star target scores increases the difficulty by reducing the number of moves available for Sugar Crush. *The jellies at the corners require a good number of moves to clear them, reducing the number of moves available for Sugar Crush. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing of jelly or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All of these can result in a point boost. However, the high three star target score negates this advantage. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. This is a problem due to the fifth point. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for 5 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **This can be negated because to get to the moon struck, at least 61,200 points are wasted.20 moves × 3,060 points per move = 61,200 points Moreover, with the huge amount of regular moves spent will likely clear most of the jellies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the limited number of moves and jellies after the moon struck negate this advantage. Trivia *This is the first Dreamworld jelly level in which candies do not start from their rest positions. They fall at the beginning. *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 9 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Level 9 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 9 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with unsettled candies